Vampire Academy Meets Twilight!
by IronHeartAlchemist
Summary: What happens when the cast of Vampire Academy, Twilight, and me and my cousin Ash get an IM? This is what happens! I'll try to update it as often as possible but subscribe and tune in for my hilarious VA meets Twilight meets me and my hilarious cousin!
1. Smiley Faces and Familiar Faces

Hey everybody who is bored and reading this! This new story has Vampire Academy and Twilight in one...yay! Guess what?!?!?!? I've got help this time!!! HAHA! POWNAGE RIGHT THERE! lol sorry..hyper & bored never go well together :) My cousin is helping me! Everyone say hi to cousin! Hi cousin!!!!!! HA the power of being an author is a powerful weapon! This first chapter only has Twilight characters in it but whatever. Ok so todays Question of the Day!

ARE YOU AS HAPPY AS ME THAT MY TAY TAY ISNT BEING REPLACED AND THAT HIS SHIRT IS GONE FOR HALF THE MOVIE!  
No, you aren't..He's mine so you cant be as happy as me Haha!  
Rawr!

Dazzler-Edward  
Bells-Bella  
EmoBoi-Jasper  
Shop101-Alice  
BigBear-Emmett  
BetterThanU-Rosalie  
Alpha-Jacob  
Beta-Leah  
WolfKid-Seth  
ShadowKissed-Rose  
EmoGirl-Lissa  
SmexxiRussian-Dimitri  
IloveLissa-Christian  
SpiritDude-Adrian  
TeamWEREWOLF-Me (A/N: im a werewolf)  
TeamVAMPIRE-Cousin (Ashlee) (A/N: shes a vampire)

Dazzler has signed on

Bells has signed on

Shop101 has signed on

Alpha has signed on

TeamWEREWOLF has signed on

TeamVAMPIRE has signed on

TeamWEREWOLF- Hey everyone!  
Bells- Hey girl Shop101- Whats with you and werewolves these days girlie? dont you love me?  
TeamWEREWOLF- Of course i do alice! I dont know..they are just awesome and the name  
TeamVAMPIRE was taken  
Alpha-WOOO! I totally agreez about wolvez being awesome but we iz shapeshiftaz  
TeamWEREWOLF-Oooh GaNgStA JaKe! I like it.  
Bells- One: shut up jake... Two: who took the name?  
TeamVAMPIRE- That... Would be me :-)  
Dazzler- Oh no not another one!  
TeamVAMPIRE- thats messed up! and btw what did you do to him britt?  
TeamWEREWOLF- nothing...shut UP edward!  
Dazzler-What? You seriously think I want another person obsessing over me again! You finally moved on and now theres new one!  
TeamVAMPIRE- Oh well...live with it  
Shop101- ouch  
Alpha- Haha you got told eddy  
TeamWEREWOLF- That a girl :-)  
Bells- lol  
Dazzler- hmph  
TeamWEREWOLF- thats called and onomatopeia  
Everyone but Britt- Huh?  
TeamWEREWOLF- sound effect. duh  
Alpha- an otomono..oto..peta..uhhh  
TeamWEREWOLF- Dont hurt yourself jake.  
TeamVAMPIRES- Hey... I'm obsessed with edward and emmett and other vampires too! Emmetts my fav, but im just a vampy freak :-)  
TeamWEREWOLF- lol..shes just a vampy freak, vampy freak  
Alpha- heh heh ha ha u so funnnnnny  
Shop101- its just cuz we are so luvable  
Bells- and dazzling ;P  
Alpha- and stinky :^/  
TeamWEREWOLF- Oh yes, quite stinky :*(

BigBear has signed on

Bells- Em!  
TeamWEREWOLF- EEEMMMMEEEETTTTTTT! lol hey em!  
TeamVAMPIRE- OMG! Emmett i LOVE YOU! wheres rose? shes not her is she?  
BigBear- not that i know of...but i lubs you too :^)  
TeamWEREWOLF- EEEEmmmmm, iiiiiiim gunna tell rose on uuuuuuu :P  
BigBear- PLEASE NO!!!! OH GOD NO! IDONTWANTTOGETTHEWHOOPINAGAINOHNOPLEASE!!!! AHHH!  
TeamWEREWOLF- hehe sucker  
TeamVAMPIRE- I still love you :D  
BigBear- *quietly* me too :P  
Alpha- whats with all the smiley faces?  
Shop101-They are pretty! DUH! $^D  
TeamWEREWOLF- Ooh girl that smiley face is a pimp...like my jakey-poo :D

EmoBoi has signed on

TeamWEREWOLF- omj! lololololol whoever did that i love you  
EmoBoi- did what?  
Shop101- my poor jazzy.  
BigBear- OMGROFLMAO!!!!!!! that would be me britt 8^)  
TeamVAMPIRE- see that RIGHT THERE is why i love you!!!  
EmoBoi- What is everyone talking about- wait...EMMETT! WTF did you do to my name?  
TeamWEREWOLF- took ya long enough there ma emo jazzy boi  
TeamVAMPIRE- lol haha sucks to be alice...shes married to an emo vampire  
Shop101- i know...it does kinda suck huh?  
EmoBoi- hey...alice...not cool

Shop101 has signed off

TeamWEREWOLF- its okay jasper..im still here and i lubz youz =)  
TeamVAMPIRE- Not me... I love Emmett :D  
TeamWEREWOLF- me too...grrr  
BigBear- you love a lot of people dont you?  
TeamWEREWOLF- but of course ;D  
Dazzler-At least they're not obsessing over me...YES!  
Bells- ya, i know right?  
Alpha-What about me britt? dont you still love me?  
TeamWEREWOLF- oh yes your my favorite!  
Bells- Come on jake, we all know u totally imprinted on her :P  
TeamWEREWOLF- woot woot! lol go bella! virtual high five!  
Bells- *virtually high fives* yay!  
EmoBoi- hmm.  
TeamWEREWOLF- you worried about alice ma emo jazzy boi?  
EmoBoi- yes i am =(  
TeamWEREWOLF- as much as i love you and dont want to go...go find her :) ur my fav couple  
EmoBoi- Thanks :)

EmoBoi has signed off

Dazzler has been disconnected

Bells- What happened to my EDDIE KINZ?!?!?!?!??!?! AHHHH!!! EDDY LEFT ME AGAIN!!!! WAHHHH!  
TeamVAMPIRE- shut up bella he just got disconnected

Bells has signed off

TeamWEREWOLF- u told her. Jake...wanna go hunting? im hungry =^)  
Alpha- Hell yeah!

Alpha has signed off

TeamWEREWOLF- haha i got him now ash :-)  
TeamVAMPIRE- haha good job, and dont do anything stupid  
TeamWEREWOLF- oh, i plan to

TeamWEREWOLF has signed off

TeamVAMPIRE- wait, what? whatever. its just me and you now emmett :D  
BigBear- woot woot wanna come over? rose is shoppin with alice, jazz is trying to find alice in some mall in Paris, eddy and bells are at their cottage and carlizzle and esme are who knows where in who knows what country  
TeamVAMPIRE- sounds like...fun!

BigBear has signed off

TeamVAMPIRE has ended the chat room.

**Haha Carlisle is now officially named Carlizzle lol we came up with it in Drama and I just HAD TO HAVE IT!!1!**

**HAHA! Cool huh? lol i hope you guys liked it...in the next chapter rose, lissa, dimitri and more from vampire academy are coming in. Woot woot.**


	2. The DARE

**HHAHAHAHAHHAHA Chapter 2 of the coolest fanfic story EVA! muahahahahhhaaahahha still hyper.  
obviously. New ? of the day is.......**

**Vampires with fangs or without? Whats your fav?**

**I like with...idk why but its cool looking.**

**LOL! My nicknames at school are jane (twilight- i was her for halloween) and lissa (vampire academy- apparently im like her cuz im blonde and i like her powers) and i get Jake as a bf and my twin bro Alec as my bestest buddy (in our world) and lissa gets to share dimitri w/ rose cuz hes smexii like that and i dont like christian very much.**

**OKAY! ENJOY!! I OWN NOTHING!!!!! (Except me and my cousin of course :P)**

Dazzler-Edward  
Bells-Bella  
EmoBoi-Jasper  
Shop101-Alice  
BigBear-Emmett  
BetterThanU-Rosalie (A/N: evil and being replaced)  
Alpha-Jacob (A/N: has now imprinted on me and is miiiiiiine! *what else is new)  
Beta-Leah (A/N: Still annoying)  
WolfKid-Seth  
ShadowKissed-Rose  
EmoGirl-Lissa  
SmexxiRussian-Dimitri (A/N: My Vampire Academy husband 2 be)  
IloveLissa-Christian  
SpiritDude-Adrian  
TeamWEREWOLF-Me (A/N: im a werewolf)  
TeamVAMPIRE-Cousin (Ashlee) (A/N: shes a vampire and has emmett now that rose has officially been REPLACED! Haha, rose, haha)

TeamWEREWOLF has signed on

TeamVAMPIRE has signed on

TeamWEREWOLF- stalker.  
TeamVAMPIRE- heeey! whats up? how is jake?  
TeamWEREWOLF- WE ARE BOTH AMAZING! Em and you are...?  
TeamVAMPIRE- great now that rose is gone :)

ShadowKissed has signed on

TeamWEREWOLF- omj is that Miss Rosemarie Hathaway I see?  
ShadowKissed- AAHHH ITS YOU =)  
TeamWEREWOLF- :D  
TeamVAMPIRE- who is this ShadowKissed person?  
TeamWEREWOLF- its rose stupid!  
TeamVAMPIRE- oh crap i thought she was in Africa!  
TeamWEREWOLF- not rosalie idiot! rose hathaway?  
TeamVAMPIRE- yay!!!! (A/N: she doesnt know who it is, shes just glad rosalie isn't back)  
ShadowKissed- have you seen lissa or dimitri anywhere? you NEED to see their names! lol its funny!  
TeamWEREWOLF- i dont think ive seen lissa...and is dimitri coming cuz i misses him =(  
ShadowKissed- Girl,...what part of MINE dont you understand? the M, the I, the N, or the E?  
TeamWEREWOLF- its all good its just a crush :) i got jake :D

EmoGirl has signed on

SmexiiRussian has signed on

Alpha has signed on

TeamWEREWOLF- omg rose you are so smart hahahahahahahahaha...love the name liss...and dimitri's is so true  
ShadowKissed- I know right?  
SmexiiRussian- Not this crap again Rose!  
ShadowKissed- aw come on dimitri u know u like it :P  
EmoGirl- Rose.  
ShadowKissed- Lissa  
TeamWEREWOLF- Me :D  
TeamVAMPIRE- Me!  
Alpha- AHH!  
TeamWEREWOLF- JAKEYPOO!  
Alpha- jakeypoo?  
TeamWEREWOLF- Yes! Cuz u r my jakeypoo! Duh!  
TeamVAMPIRE- haha thats funny  
EmoGirl- Rosemarie, you are evil  
ShadowKissed- Vasilissa, you are evil as well  
TeamWEREWOLF- okay thats annoying now  
SmexiiRussian- You dont have to listen to it 24/7!  
TeamWEREWOLF- ur with her 24/7? awwww what an upgrade from last time i spoke with u guys =)  
EmoGirl- lol  
TeamWEREWOLF- Are you having fun with miss "Roza" dimitri?  
TeamVAMPIRE- IM SO CONFUSED!!!!!

TeamVAMPIRE has signed off

EmoGirl- =( come back  
TeamWEREWOLF- :) yay! shes gone!

Alpha has been disconnected

TeamWEREWOLF- =*( my jakeypoo  
ShadowKissed- Dimitri...u remember when victor put that lust charm on us?  
SmexiiRussian- Shut up Rose!  
ShadowKissed- oh britt and liss already knowz  
TeamWEREWOLF- yeah...we already knowz this, its totally old news  
SmexiiRussian- That's just great.  
TeamWEREWOLF-lol wanna know something funny rose?  
ShadowKissed- what?  
TeamWEREWOLF- dimitri always speaks in complete sentences! AHH!  
SmexiiRussian- What's you're point?  
ShadowKissed- omg ur right! lol

Dazzler has signed on

Bells has signed on

Alpha has signed on

IloveLissa has signed on

SpiritDude has signed on

Alpha- I have arrived! lol  
TeamWEREWOLF- hehe... hi jake (i missed u), edward, bella, christian and....adrian? ew  
SpiritDude-Hello to you too! hello my little dhampir  
ShadowKissed- *gags*  
IloveLissa- Hey liss, rose, and guardian belikov  
EmoGirl- Hi Chrissypoo!!  
TeamWEREWOLF- =O oh no u didnt  
EmoGirl- What?  
TeamWEREWOLF- Thats my jakeypoo's namE!!!!!!!  
EmoGirl- Crissypoo is cuter  
TeamWEREWOLF- No, it sound like a pile of dog s-  
Alpha- hey hey hey brit, calm down  
TeamWEREWOLF- Ugh whatever, it still ur name jake... As I was saying.... Dimitri?  
ShadowKissed- this is gunna be good  
SmexiiRussian- Yes?  
TeamWEREWOLF- I bet you cant talk in txt talk for 10 minutes  
SmexiiRussian- Txt?  
ShadowKissed- lol  
TeamWEREWOLF- and to make it funner...Eddy?  
Dazzler- EDWARD.  
TeamWEREWOLF- Why yes you are! lol....why did u say ur name?  
Dazzler- My name isn't Eddy, it's Edward.  
TeamWEREWOLF- What eva... EdWARD and Dimitri, i bet u guys can't go 20 minutes without typing a complete sentence.  
Bells- Lol as much as i love you edward, i think you have to do it  
ShadowKissed- Same with you comrade  
TeamWEREWOLF- How about this girls, they go 20 mins without saying a complete sentence and they get to make us do ANYTHING they want, and if they fail...they have to stay 10 feet away from us at all times for a week  
Bells- uhm, i dont think edward would be able to do that.  
Dazzler- You dont think I can do it?  
Bells- Um, no...u'd like, die  
TeamWEREWOLF- lol so true  
ShadowKissed- I like the thing they get if they win ;) Dimitri, we can do ANYTHING you want :D  
SmexiiRussian- Sounds fun Roza!  
Alpha- As long as i don't have to stay 10 feet away from u, britt..im good  
TeamWEREWOLF- :) woot woot! ok, its on!

**Like it, Love it, Hate it? Rate it!**

**I thought this one was pretty funny :D**

**Stay tuned for more chappies for this and my other story Forever Moon.**

**Subscribe!!! \/ Subscribe!!!**


	3. Txt TalkN and 2 Jakes?

**Hi peoples! I know I have neglected you. I am sorry. I don't like AIMS testing. They make it so I can't write! School, friends, and fanfic dont go well together xD OH! And btw i fixed the other chappys sorry guys, fanfic screwed it up and I couldnt figure out how to fix it!**

**ANNNYWAAAYYYS!**

**? of the day is: What is your favorite book of all time (not including Twilight if thats your fave)?  
Mine actually ISNT Twilight... Go figure that one out... lol my fave books of all time are the House of Night Books and th VA series = )  
SPEAKING OF!!!! Did you guys see the new Blood Promise cover?!?!?!? OMG!!!! Im so exited! Can't wait till July so I can read the first chappy and August to read the whole thing!!!!  
AHH!  
lol **

**ENJOY!!**

TxtTalkR-Edward  
Bells-Bella  
EmoBoi-Jasper  
Shop101-Alice  
BigBear-Emmett  
BetterThanU-Rosalie (A/N: evil and has been replaced)  
Jakeypoo-Jacob (A/N: has now imprinted on me and is miiiiiiine! *what else is new* )  
Beta-Leah (A/N: Still annoying)  
WolfKid-Seth  
FoShoRose-Rose  
EmoGirl-Lissa  
Comrade-Dimitri (A/N: My Vampire Academy husband 2 be)  
Crissypoo-Christian  
SpiritDude-Adrian  
TeamWEREWOLF* *and more in this chapter!**-Me (A/N: im a werewolf)  
TeamVAMPIRE-Cousin (Ashlee) (A/N: shes a vampire and has emmett now that rose has officially been REPLACED! Haha, rose, haha)

_Jakeypoo had signed on_

_Alpha has signed on_

Jakeypoo- these names are confusing... Im the alpha..  
Alpha- Oh well jakey, now you are jakeypoo

BetterThanU has signed on

Alpha- Uhhhhhh...eeehh...oh..uh, hi rosalie  
BetterThanU- What is your problem mongrel?  
Jakeypoo- Don't call her a mongrel!  
BetterThanU- Jakeypoo? ha ha thats funny. Who is Alpha then?  
Jakeypoo- Oh thats-  
Alpha- Its just someone. Get out. Now.  
BetterThanU- Why should I?

TeamVAMPIRE has signed on

WhoNeedsRose has signed on

TeamVAMPIRE- Lol hey guys whats- uhm...hi. uh. rose. Why are u in here???????  
WhoNeedsRose- Hey Rosie baby!  
BetterThanU- Omg...Em why?

BigBear has signed on

Alpha- wtf?  
BigBear- I love you too ;P um, hey rose, hi..ash  
TeamVAMPIRE- Wait, who is the other em?

WhoNeedsRose has signed off

TeamVAMPIRE has signed off with a message: Im scared xD

BetterThanU has signed off with a message: Im still better than u

Alpha- Hmm that was interesting... so... B4 anyone asks me Im not jake! Jake is Jakeypoo  
Jakeypoo- Whoopee....*sarcasm!*

TxtTalkR has signed on

Bells has signed on

FoShoRose has signed on

Comrade has signed on

Alpha- COMRADE!  
FoShoRose- yo gurly dats ma nickname fo ma man!  
Comrade- Uh, Rose, you ok there?  
FoShoRose- Ima bein all gangsta like  
Jakeypoo- ok.. hey bells, lol hey mr txt talker hahaha  
TxtTalkR- Please don't make this any harder than it already is, Jacob.  
Jakeypoo- lol when does the dare start?  
Alpha- In a minute, brb!

Alpha has signed off with a message: I'll be Baaaaack!!!!

Jakeypoo- lol i love the message thingys but she lefted mez = (  
FoShoRose- didnt you hear boi? she be baaaaaaack!!! lol

Brittizzle has signed on (A/N: My nickname..lol i know its random but i love it!)

Brittizzle- now we be gangsta togetha ma RoSeMaRiE  
FoShoRose- eh the gangster thing is old now  
Brittizzle- w/e i still like ma nickname :D My name is Britt Shiznit! Cuz im..... the shiznit  
Bells- ok, edward and dimitri are both here... lets start this  
FoShoRose- hold on i gotta get into the spirit...

FoShoRose has signed off

Roza has signed on

Roza- ooooooh yaaaa  
Comrade- :)  
Brittizzle- k, rdy guys?  
TxtTalkR- rdy?  
Comrade- I even know what that means... I'm ready.  
TxtTalkR- Ok I am ready too.  
Brittizzle- ok no complete sentences starting now  
Comrade- ... k so now what?  
Brittizzle- ok lemme help with some hints cuz u guys suck at this!  
ok=k  
what=wut  
let me=lemme  
i love you= ily  
being=bein  
gangster=gangsta  
ADD Z TO RANDOM THINGZ! IT TOTALLY WORKZ!  
Got IT???????  
Comrade- I gotz itz  
Roza- lmao!!!  
TxtTalkR- omg lol roflmao lmao hahaha teehee.... k now wut? (wuz dat good?)  
Bells- hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha...... I cant breathe!!! that was too funny!!  
Brittizzle- omg!! lol ur tryin a bit too hard eddy!  
Jakeypoo- that was hilarious  
Comrade- ya it was  
TxtTalkR- can we just talk normally as long as we talk like this?  
Brittizzle- i spose, wut u guys think?  
Bells- I guess  
FoShoRose- sure, y not?  
Comrade- Its been 5 minutes.. only 15 more  
Brittizzle- that was almost a complete sentence belikov! watch it!  
Comrade- oops  
Brittizzle- Hey JAKE! Guess what?  
Jakeypoo- what, hun?  
Brittizzle- I love u  
Jakeypoo- ily too! U wanna come over? bring your laptop so we can still talk to everyone  
Brittizzle- k ill brt :)  
TxtTalkR- im so confused  
Roza- I believe the correct term is confuzzled  
Comrade- eeeehhhh i hate this  
Brittizzle- omg guys A) dimitri is getting frustrated *lol* B) Im at jakes house and C) theres only 10 mins left  
Comrade- yay  
Roza- hell ya dimitri, 7 more mins then maybe we can go to our cabin as the ANYTHING part  
Comrade- :D ok!  
Bells- Hey edward! can i make u a deal?  
TxtTalkR- sure, love. what is it?  
Brittizzle- that was awful close to a sentence  
Jakeypoo- 2 minutes!  
Bells- Turn me into a vampire as the ANYTHING! That way we can really have fun!  
Brittizzle- oh plz not in here! *gags*  
TxtTalkR- What?! No! No way in Hell I am going to turn you, can't you just stay human? You don't want this!  
Bells- Edward! No!  
Brittizzle- hAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU LOST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You had 20 seconds left and you lost it! Sucker!  
Roza- wait does comrade win?  
Comrade- No, Roza. We were on a team, we both lost...  
Roza- Edward! I'll kill you!!! He would have made it you...you..UHHHHHGGGGGG!!!!!  
Jakeypoo- Omg...

Brittizzle has signed off with a message: I will be back, my jakeypoo.. im changing my name!!!

Jakeypoo- uggh not again.. this whole new name thing is confuzzling

Jakeypoo has signed on

Jakeypoo- hahahaa  
Jakeypoo- ehh  
Roza- woah who is who?  
Jakeypoo- im the real jake  
Jakeypoo- no ur not! I am! stop faking it!  
Jakeypoo- But wait, guess what?  
Jakeypoo- what?  
Jakeypoo- I love you  
Jakeypoo- i love you too!

TeamVAMPIRE has signed on

TeamVAMPIRE- hey guys!!  
Jakeypoo- hey!!  
Jakeypoo- HIII!!!  
Jakeypoo- I wanted to say it fiirst!  
Jakeypoo- hahah i beat u to it!  
Jakeypoo- stop trying to be me!  
Jakeypoo- wtf? ur tryin to be me!!!  
TeamVAMPIRE- uhh, jake y r u talking to urself?  
Jakeypoo- im not  
Jakeypoo- I'm NOT!!  
Jakeypoo- UGH!  
Jakeypoo- haha! I win!

Jakeypoo has signed off with a message: I WON!

INinja has signed on

INinja- I won jake, sorry  
Jakeypoo- whatever

Jakeypoo has signed off

INinja- haha i win again! Im at his house! lol  
TeamVAMPIRE- do i want to know?  
Roza- not really.. britt do i have to stay away from my comrade? really? he went 20 minutes!  
INinja- Sorry rose. rules are rules! u guys can have today together and thats it! tomorrow you guys stay away from each other! Got it?  
Bells- :( edward, come over so we can spent our last hours together!  
TxtTalkR- Okay, love. Anything you want, bye everyone. Sorry Dimitri.  
Roza- You are not forgiven!!!! OUT!

TxtTalkR has signed off with a message: Sorry.

Bells has signed off

Roza- come on dimitri, meet me at our cabin  
Comrade- k  
Roza- SO NOT FAIR!!! UGH!

Roza has signed off

Comrade has signed off

INinja- well ash, im jakes house so im gunna go k? go play w/ em xD lol

TeamVAMPIRE has signed off with a message: Ok!!!

INinja- lol

INinja has ended the chatroom

* * *

**I love you guys**

**truely i do**

**thats why i try to juggle school and my 5 stories floating around on my 2 computers! lol**

**hope you liked it!**

**watch out for new stories and updated chappies!!!**

* * *


	4. Betrayal?

**Hey there guys! I know. I know. I haven't updated in FOREVER! And I'm sorry about that...**

**Right now I'm working on Forever Moon the most so I haven't had much time for anything else! But it seems like people like this story a lot so im being a good author and posting a new chappy!**

**Well, enjoy!**

**? of the DAYYY! :**

**_omg...If Dimitri dies I'm gunna go all Strigoi on Richelle Mead.. Will you join me if I have to?_**

**_(You'd better if you want new chappys)_**

**_*evil laughter*_**

**_*Chokes*_**

**_uhm_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**ilovebella-Edward  
MamaBells-Bella  
EmoBoi-Jasper  
Shop101-Alice  
BigBear-Emmett  
BetterThanU-Rosalie (A/N: evil and has been replaced)  
iluvbritt-Jacob (A/N: has now imprinted on me and is miiiiiiine! *what else is new* )  
Beta-Leah (A/N: Still annoying)  
WolfKid-Seth  
Roza-Rose  
EmoGirl-Lissa  
Comrade-Dimitri (A/N: My Vampire Academy husband 2 be)  
FireDude-Christian  
SpiritDude-Adrian  
-Me (A/N: im a werewolf)  
HamPster-My cousin (Ashlee) (A/N: Her name is an inside joke! no worries! shes a vampire and has emmett now that rose has officially been REPLACED! Haha, rose, haha)**

_**

* * *

**_

_**has signed on.**_

_**Roza has signed on.**_

_**WolfKid has signed on.**_

_**Comrade has signed on.**_

_**HamPster has signed on.**_

**MrsLautner-** Hey guys

**WolfKid**- Hiya!

**MrsLautner**- OMG! Seth! Whussup kiddo?

**WolfKid-** Kiddo? O_o ur like the same age as me

**MrsLautner**-idc jake told me to call you that

**WolfKid**- Gee thanks

**MrsLautner**- ur welcome seth! oh and hey everyone, y u not talking?

**Comrade**- Hello.

**HamPster**- HELLO!

**Roza**- Hi...

**MrsLautner**- whats wrong rose?

**Roza**- I haven't seen Dimitri in over 8 hours, what do you think?

**MrsLautner**- oh, sorry

**Comrade-** I miss you too, Roza. :)

**Roza**- :D

**HamPster**- so i see you guys lost the bet. sorry I missed it

**Roza**- IT WAS THAT STUPID EDWARDS FAULT! UGH!

**Comrade**- Calm down, Roza. It wasn't his fault. You don't have to blame him.

**Roza**- hmph

_**iluvbritt has signed on.**_

**MrsLautner**- aw, I love you too jakey :D

**iluvbritt**- :) wait... mrs LAUTNER? um, britt my last name is BLACK

**MrsLautner-** no duh sweet heart

**iluvbritt- **??

**MrsLautner**- ...you know...Taylor Lautner? He plays sharkboy in Sharkboy & Lavagirl, he's Jack in my own worst enemy, he's ninja, he's amazing in everything he does...

**Roza**- lol

**iluvbritt**- seriously???

**Comrade**- Hehe.

**WolfKid**- wow, you sure know how to pick 'em jake

**iluvbritt**- shut up kid

_**WolfKid has signed off with a message: Shutting...**_

**_ilovebella has signed on._**

**Roza-** ooh so he has nerve

**ilovebella**- Okay, Rose. I'm so sorry. You don't have to hate me, I was caught off guard by Bella's...statement.

**Roza**- whatev

**MrsLautner**- but seriously, have you guys seen him? and his abs? can you say SIX PACK?!

**ilovebella**- Um, Britt do we really need to hear about Jacob's "six pack"?

**iluvbritt**- shes not talking about me :*(

**MrsLautner**- nope, im talking about Taylor Lautner!

**iluvbritt**- but... what about me?

**MrsLautner**- What ABOUT you Jake?

**HamPster**- omg..

**iluvbritt**- :O fine then

**_iluvbritt has signed off and has changed his mood from: Happily Imprinted:) to: Betrayed._**

**MrsLautner**- hahahhahahahahaha

**Roza**- dude, wtf was that britt? Why would you do that to him?!?!

**MrsLautner**- hahahahahaha

**HamPster**- hellooo... earth to mrs lautner...

**MrsLautner**- lol.... what? hehe

**ilovebella**- Why did you do that to him?

**HamPster**- What did he do to deserve that?

**Roza**- WTF?!

**MrsLautner**- lol slow down

**ilovebella**-That wasn't cool...

**MrsLautner**- Whatever, you say I'm not cool but cool is another word for cold. if im not cold, im hot. i know im hot. thx for embracing it!

**HamPster**- we're being serious!

**_MrsLautner has signed off_**

**_Jakeypoo has signed on_**

**_iluvmyjakeypoo has signed on_**

**Jakeypoo**- hey there :D

**iluvmyjakeypoo**- hi jakey!

**Roza**- Wow u forgave her fast

**Jakeypoo**- lol

**HamPster**- ?

**ilovemyjakeypoo**- *evil laugh* u guys seriously thought i would do that to jake?

**Roza**- Well....

**Comrade**- Wow.

**ilovebella**- Well-no, but you were so...

**ilovemyjakeypoo**- i wouldnt do that! glad to see yall think so much of me

**HamPster**- Why'd u do it then?

**Jakeypoo**- idk we were bored

**ilovemyjakeypoo**- ya, im on my laptop at his house muahaha

**_Roza has signed off with a message: I'm going to go curl up in a ball somewhere until i can see dimitri again now..._**

**_Comrade has signed off with a message: Ditto._**

**ilovemyjakeypoo**- lol dimka said ditto xD

**_ilovebella has signed off with a message: I'm gunna go check on Bella, bye everyone._**

**_HamPster has signed off with a message: I'm gunna go check on Emmett :D everyone else is leaving :( i want to fit in_**

**ilovemyjakeypoo_-_ **lol good luck with that... well im gunna close the chatroom jake, bye

**Jakeypoo**- see you in about a millisecond

**ilovemyjakeypoo**- OKAY :D

**_ilovemyjakeypoo has ended the chatroom._**

* * *

**_OMG GUYS!!! Did you like it? love it? hate it? Tell me! Stay tuned for more!_**

**_and btw i know this chappy sucks but i wrote it in like 5 seconds..._**

**_:D I love you all :D_**

**_\m/ (^.^) \m/_**

**_ROCK ON_**


End file.
